


Useless [ Boku No Hero Academia ]

by DaCootIdiot



Category: Boku no Hero Academia
Genre: My Hero Academia - Freeform, Other, Suicide :3, boku no hero academia - Freeform, major character deaths
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 22:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17858267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaCootIdiot/pseuds/DaCootIdiot
Summary: :D





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please take notice that I will not update this very much as you can see. I really don't have much for this, sorry. Thank you for understanding and enjoy what i have here

Izuku grabbed his blade and brought it to his skin. He quickly cut through his skin, leaving a long blood wound on his arm. He stared at the blood gushing out of the wound and smiled. 

"Pain is such a good feeling...", Izuku said. He started to cut his other arm with his right hand. More warm blood flowed out of wound which made Izuku to giggle at the pain. "I can do this for hours....". Apparently, Izuku felt the stinging in his arm which made him drop the blade. He quickly grabbed a towel to wash off the blood but it wasn't much help, the blood already got onto the bed sheets. Izuku started to worry about the others finding out. 

"Great I got to freaking wash these...it's not a problem though, I can just lie and say I just cut myself on accident", Izuku thought as he started to pull the sheets off his bed. The task was hard due to his non-stop pain in his arm but he didn't care one bit. The only thing that he cared about was the fun of pain. Finally, he got the things off and folded them so. Izuku grabbed his jacket and puts it on so his cuts won't show. He surprised he hasn't passed out by the pain, but still, it was nice to feel it. 

He made his way out of the dorm and walked out of the room to clean his bed sheets.

"Oh hey, Deku!", Ochako called out from behind."What are you doing?!"

"Oh Hi Uraraka! I'm just cleaning my bedsheets", Izuku said with a sweet smile. 

"Okay Deku! Want me to help you?", Ochako asked with a grin.

Izuku remained silent for a minute and started to sweat. "Oh I'm okay, I can do this myself!", he responded

~LATER~

Izuku entered his dorm and started to get ready for bed. He was planning suicide today but he just didn't feel like it. Izuku flopped onto the bed and just thought of the many ways to torture himself before actual death. Then he dozed off to sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :D

_Izuku stood off the balcony of a high building, looking down the busy streets. Everything seems clear, no crimes, no heroes. It was his chance. He looked up at the darkening blue sky and started saying his last goodbyes._

 

_After all these days, it was the chance to just end the pain and start a new life. A life where he isn't as pitiful and pathetic like he is right now. Izuku smiled and started to take a few more steps forward towards the edge. Izuku felt his tears roll down his face and took his final step. But sadly someone grabbed the wrist of his hand. Izuku looked up and saw Katsuki holding his wrist trying to get him back up._

_"God dang it Deku! The class was worried and you were here!? I knew it would be here out of all places. I have seen them.", Katsuki said trying to keep himself from crying. The horror of seeing the boy trying to kill himself, the one who admired him. He then started tearing up and used all his strength to put Izuku up._

_"Let go Kacchan...You did say you wanted me dead...right?", Izuku said with tears rolling down his face._

_"Whatever! Get your ass up here now!", Katsuki said managing to pull Izuku back up. Katsuki grabbed Izuku and tried pulling him away from the edge._

_"Let go of me! I'm worthless! I don't need a life! No one cares for me! I'm pitiful!!", Izuku screamed as he started to tremble on the ground._

"Fine _then"_

_Katsuki pushes Izuku closer to the edge._

_"If it's something you want so bad"_

_Katsuki stared at Izuku who was still crying. He wanted to die so badly. Katsuki pushed Izuku off the building and walked away. Izuku was shocked by the action and regrets crying over it. Izuku fell all the way down. Izuku then hi-_

 

Izuku awoke.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't kill yourself :D


End file.
